Old Friends
by Lystelle
Summary: Leo McGarry has passed away. How will the people in his life deal with their loss? Tribute to such a loved actor and character.
1. The News

_Author's Note: My thoughts and prayers are with John Spencer's family and friends. I thought about how everyone is doing and I decided to write a story about what happens when Leo dies. He will be missed._

_Disclaimers: John Wells owns The West Wing and its characters._

* * *

There were days when Donnatella Moss wished she could just go back home to Wisconsin and pretend that she never worked in politics and never met Joshua Lyman. It wasn't Josh's fault, but there were times that the loss and the sacrifices really started to take a toll.

She had heard C.J. tell her the news, but she was sure it hadn't sunk in. Her first thought was of Josh. He had already lost his sister and his father. He had been shot and he flew to Germany to be with her when she had been in a car bombing. Josh had been put through more than enough.

Donna approached his hotel room and tapped. She knew that he wouldn't hear her, but she couldn't bear to see his face. She let out a shaky breath and knocked again to an audible level.

The door swung open and Josh was standing on the other side, his hair tousled and his eyes puffy. He hadn't slept well in months. He looked worse than the previous two campaigns. Of course, having Leo's job would do that do anyone. Leo.

"Donna, what are you doing here? I thought you had a briefing at one o'clock. Of course I have no idea what time it is" He looked at his wrist watch. "Aren't you going to say it's because my watch sucks? I don't even know what day it is." Josh stared at her for a moment. "Donna?"

"We have to…" She had to just say it. "Josh, Leo died. He had another heart attack and he…died."

His dark brown eyes that were glossy from lack of sleep, stared at her. She wasn't sure if he even saw her. She wanted to reach for him. The stunned look had been almost identical when she had told him that his father had died. In a sense, his father had just died all over again.

"Josh?" she whispered.

"I don't…I just talked to him a few hours ago. He was on his way to Illinois." Josh turned and walked back into his room.

Donna caught the door before it closed. "Josh?" She followed him inside. "Josh."

He sat on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. She saw his shoulders quake with emotion. She knelt down in front of him, putting her hands on his knees. "Josh?"

His eyes filled with tears. His lip trembled and she could feel the tension fill his body as he tried to keep from crying.

Donna wondered if maybe she should've stayed on the other side of the door. Should've stayed out of his life. Should've stayed away from the Bartlett for America campaign. She should've just stayed away.

"I got a flight for you tonight at 9:10. I've notified the Congressman of the situation and he's taking the plane tomorrow morning. There's no information regarding the service yet, but I'll keep you posted."

Josh just stared at her.

Donna continued. "Mallory is with the President in the residence. C.J. would like you to give her a call and she would also like you to call Toby since she can't."

Tears slid down his cheeks. "Donna." Josh's voice was raw.

"Hm?" She waited for him to speak.

A moment later, he pulled her into his arms. Because of the awkward position, they slipped to the floor. Donna held on to him as he sobbed into the crook of her neck. Tears filled her eyes. Donna was crying for her own loss, but she was crying for Josh's loss too. She hated to watch him suffer. She hated to think of what he was losing.

His hands threaded through her hair, he clung to her so tightly that she felt breathless. Donna rubbed her hand up and down the length of his back while she cried silently.

They held each other as afternoon turned into evening. Josh finally pulled back and looked at her. He wiped the residual tears from her eyes.

"You're coming with me tonight," he stated.

"Josh, it's…"

"Please," he pleaded in a whisper.

Donna finally nodded.

For the first time Donna and Josh were aware of their position. Their limbs were tangled together in a heap on the floor. Donna's leg was trapped under of his and that left her torso pressed against his.

"Uh, sorry." He helped her stand and then got to his feet.

"You probably should call Toby." Donna wiped the tears away from her face.

"Um, yeah. Okay."

Donna smoothed her suit jacket and pants and headed for the door. Before she reached for the handle, Josh was pulling her around to face him again. He stared down at her.

"Josh?" she questioned.

"Stay," he pleaded.

Donna looked hesitant. "I need to make some phone calls," she replied.

"I've got two phones in here," he stated.

She nodded and followed him back into the room. He handed her his cell phone while he picked up the land line on the night stand next to his bed. Donna looked at the cell phone, he had handed her his phone a hundred times, but she felt odd. She hadn't been his assistant for a while and some how they just always had this way about them. She dialed the number she needed.

"Hi, Stacy, it's Donna Moss. Is he around?" She glanced over at Josh who was no doubt calling Toby. "Thanks." A moment later Sam Seaborn's voice was in her ear.

"Donna?"

"Hi, Sam."

Josh peered over at her.

Donna's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, realizing that she wasn't in the same place she had fallen asleep. She was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. She shifted as the sleep started to drain from her body. She was lying in a bed. Hadn't she fallen asleep in a chair staring at her laptop?

She felt something move beside her. Suddenly it was all coming back to her. Once she told Josh that if he wanted her to come, they would have to wait to catch a flight out in the morning. He agreed and they spent the afternoon and evening working. The Congressman had stopped by with sympathies. Sam was on his way to D.C. as soon as he could manage. C.J. was a mess and having a hard time concentrating at work. Josh had spoken to the President and to Mallory. With each passing hour Josh looked more miserable and sad. He had woken her up from her chair and told her to get into bed and get some sleep. She agreed but only if he got some sleep. After ten minutes of arguing about him sleeping on the floor or in the chair himself, he finally got into bed next to her.

Donna rolled onto her side and came face to face with Josh who was staring at her. "You're awake," he said.

"So are you?" Donna lifted her head off the pillow to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand on the other side of Josh. "It's just after midnight," she said.

She flopped back down and didn't meet his gaze. She stared down between their bodies. There was enough space to fit Sam and possibly Toby between them. It was a much bigger bed than she had realized.

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb," he replied. "You?"

Donna shrugged. She didn't know how she felt. His touch caught her by surprise. He tucked a wild strand of her pale, blonde hair behind her ear. She met his gaze, feeling shaken by everything that she was feeling.

She had left him last year, knowing everything C.J. had said to her, so many months before when they were locked in the West Wing, was true. Josh had stifled her advancement and she had allowed him. When she left she hadn't expected things to get so messed up. Working for Russell had been a mistake, but she wanted more and she wasn't going to get it from Josh.

"Donna?" he whispered.

"I'm sad," she replied. "None of this feels real. Nothing has felt real since…" she trailed off.

"That goes away after a while."

She nodded, although that wasn't what she was talking about. She rolled onto her back. He let out a long sigh.

"You weren't talking about Gaza, were you?"

She continued to stare at the ceiling not wanting to admit what she was talking about. She shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Donna?" he questioned.

She turned her head and gave him a sideways glance. "It's nothing, Joshua."

She saw him smile. She turned to look at him directly. "What are you smiling about?"

He shook his head. "You haven't called me Joshua for a very long time."

She couldn't help but smile when she saw his dimples. She rolled her eyes trying to remain casual, and ignoring the odd thump of her heart. She had told herself that she was long over those feelings.

"Maybe I should head back to my room. I still have to pack and everything before we leave in a few hours." Their flight had been scheduled to leave at 7:30.

"Donna, you're like the packer of champions. You used to pack your things and my things in like five minutes."

"Still." She started to sit up and he grabbed her wrist. "Just stay, Donna. I really don't want to be alone and I don't for one minute believe you do either."

He was right; she didn't want to be alone. But she didn't want to feel the feelings she had suppressed either. Leo was dead. It felt wrong to want the things she wanted when she would be flying to D.C. tomorrow to be with his family and hers. She missed the way things had been seven years ago. Sam, C.J., Toby, even Mandy. She missed them all; they had been her family when she couldn't see hers in Wisconsin. And Josh…

"I think we would both be more comfortable in our own beds, Josh." She stood up and he released her. He stood up and watched as she slid on her shoes and pulled her suit jacket on. He walked her to the door. "You know where to find me if you need me," he said. "Otherwise, I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded.

Josh pulled her into a tight embrace just before he left. He kissed her on the cheek and watched her walk down the hall to her own room. He let out a deep sigh when she disappeared inside.

Nine years she had been in his life. From the day she had hired herself at Bartlett for America headquarters, assigned herself to be his assistant and now she was giving press briefings and helping him make the campaign work. It had only been a couple of days since Matt Santos had to make the decision about keeping Josh. Leo had stuck up for him. Leo had always stuck up for him, had always treated him well.

Josh thought of Leo's kind face. The folds of his premature wrinkles and white hair had always made him look older than he was. He had had a hard life of alcoholism and thirty years plus of politics. Hell, Josh had only been doing politics half that time and he knew that it was taking a toll on his own body. Not to mention that time he got shot.

Leo had gotten him through some tough times and now he wouldn't even be there to watch Josh either succeed in the biggest election of his life or fail miserably and never be able to work in professional politics again. Of course he knew he was exaggerating, but it didn't matter, that's how it felt to him.

Josh went back inside his hotel room, but he didn't go back to sleep that night.

* * *

Mallory O'Brien opened her front door. She stared at the dark haired man with eyes that looked like they were ready to spill tears and a smile that still made her weak in the knees.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" Sam said at the elegant red head standing before him. God, she was beautiful.

Mallory's eyes filled with tears for the hundredth time that morning and it was only nine a.m. Sam dropped his bag and coat and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you taking over again?" she sobbed into the crook of his neck.

Sam chuckled as he held her tightly. "Donna called me last night, I just…I had to be here. I had to know if you were okay."

"If I'm okay?" She pulled back. "What about you?" She caressed his stubbly cheek.

"Don't worry about me."

"Oh, forgive my manners, please come in, Sam."

"Honey, who was at the…"

Mallory smiled at the man that had come from the vicinity of the bedroom. "Hank, this is Sam Seaborn. He knew my father well." Mallory gave Sam an apologetic look. "Sam, this is Hank Wilkins, my fiancé."

Hank and Sam shook hands.

Sam stepped back toward the door. "It's nice to meet you. I don't want to intrude though. I just came to see how Mallory was and to see if there was anything I could do."

"You're not intruding. I've heard Leo and Mallory speak of you, very highly. I'm glad to meet you too." Hank wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I think I'll go check into the hotel. Can we meet up for dinner?"

Mallory nodded. "Absolutely. Donna suggested we all meet for dinner tonight."

"I won't be able to make it, but I'm sure I'll see you around," Hank stated.

Sam headed back for the door. Mallory followed him. He opened the door and stepped through the threshold.

"Sam?"

He turned around and met her gaze.

"I'm glad you're here." She smiled.

He returned her smile and then turned around and left.

* * *

C.J. Cregg wiped her eyes when Margaret knocked on the door. The vibrant red head entered the office. Her nose was red and her eyes were puffy.

"Margaret, go home," C.J. ordered.

"You've got some visitors," Margaret said ignoring her order.

Josh, Sam and Donna filtered into the Chief of Staff's office. C.J. felt her eyes fill with tears. She pulled the three of them into a big hug, her tears landing on Josh's shoulder and Sam's sleeve. Donna started to cry on Sam's shoulder as she reached for Margaret to join the tight circle.

Eventually the group of friends pulled apart. They sat across the furniture and started to do the small talk thing. Margaret went back to her desk when the phone started to ring.

"I do have a bone to pick the three of you…why didn't anyone tell me that Mallory was engaged?"

C.J., Donna and Josh all exchanged looks. "She's engaged?" Donna asked at last.

"None of you knew?" Sam asked.

"In case you missed it, I'm the Chief of Staff."

"I'm running a national campaign and Donna's helping." She gave him a look.

"Did Leo even know?" Sam questioned.

"If he did, he didn't say anything," Josh replied.

"He had just found today," President Bartlett interrupted. "He called me before he boarded the plane. He wasn't happy about it."

Everyone stood in his presence.

"Keep your seats." He waved them back down.

"It's good to see you all in the same room again." He leaned against C.J.'s desk. "I called Mal, you're all having dinner in the residence tonight. Me and the Mrs. insist." He looked across the small group of the original people from his first campaign. "You all look so good. Except you, Josh. You look like you need six weeks of sleep."

"At least," Donna muttered.

"I'm fine," Josh replied. He nudged her gently with his elbow.

Bartlett smiled. "There are some things that never change." His eyes drifted to the chair behind C.J.'s desk. "And there are things that never seem to be the same."

"Excuse me, Mr. President. The Iranian Ambassador is here," Nancy said from the doorway between the Oval office and C.J.'s office.

"Thanks, Nancy. C.J.?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, guys, I've gotta go." She stood up.

Everyone exchanged hugs and departed.

Donna, Josh and Sam were standing outside of the White House heading back to their cars. "It's hard to think that we're going to be back there in a few months," Josh stated.

Donna smiled. "We've got a phone conference with the Congressman in about an hour. We should get back to your house."

Sam sighed. "I'm on vacation. I don't know what to do until dinner tonight."

"Call Mallory. Ask her to do something," Donna suggested.

"What about Hank?" Sam sneered.

Donna shook her head. "You and Mallory always had something that no one could touch. Feel lucky and take advantage of it," she replied.

"What about you two?"

Josh and Donna stared at Sam.

Sam's brow furrowed. "What?"

"What about us two?" Donna asked tentatively.

"What are you doing after your phone conference?" he asked.

Josh glanced at Donna. "We don't know. Probably just have enough time to get ready for dinner."

"Where are you staying, Donna?"

"Josh is letting me crash on his couch."

Sam's eyebrows rose. "Then, I guess I'll see you at dinner tonight."

They went their separate ways.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Loved Ones

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

C.J. didn't even see the person she collided with. She pulled back, surprised to see a pair of familiar blue eyes staring back at her.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" she asked, regaining her balance.

Danny Concannon stuttered, "I…uh…well I'm here to see you. I heard about Leo."

She felt her breath catch in her throat. It had been a whole minute and thirty seconds since she had thought about Leo. She couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes. "I don't mean to be…I have to go down to the situation room, because on top of everything, I have to…go to the situation room."

Danny nodded. "Can I buy you dinner tonight?"

"I would love to go to dinner with you, but the president invited me to the residence tonight. Everyone is back in town of course. Even Sam."

Danny smiled. "Good. Good. Tomorrow then?"

C.J. glanced at her watch. "Tell you what. Meet me in my office at seven and you can come to dinner with us. As long as everything is off…"

"C.J., please. Leo was…I would never…"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even…"

Danny reached over and caressed her cheek gently. "You look good," he replied.

She smirked, her eyes still teary. "I know."

"Get out of here." He gave her a mock glare.

"I'll see you at seven." C.J. headed down to the situation room, feeling slightly better than she had all day.

* * *

Toby took a long drink from his glass of whiskey. He sat quietly in the dark, staring into the darkness. Josh had called him nearly twenty-four hours ago, and he was still filled with unfathomable grief. Josh and Donna had stopped by when they arrived in Washington D.C. before they went to the White House to see C.J. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Donna. She had fallen apart in his arms, and he was grateful to have her there. He felt useful being a comfort to her.

Josh was unusually quiet, but he seemed unconscious how close he kept to Donna. Toby was sure that he was worried about her but Toby knew that Donna was a comfort to Josh as well. Josh couldn't even see how much he loved Donna. Unfortunately, neither could Donna.

Once they had gone, Andy had called him for the hundredth time that day. All her phone calls had gone unanswered. He knew that she was worried, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her, because then she might know that he needed her. That he loved her more than he had ever admitted to anyone…including himself for a time.

Toby had called Mallory and sent his condolences and told her that Leo had been one of the best men he had ever known. She had tried to stay strong, but she cried anyhow and he tried to sooth her. Although anyone would tell you that Toby was the most curmudgeon man they had ever met, he was good at being a comfort. He remembered holding Ginger after the President had been shot in Rosslyn. Toby remembered telling Donna about the President having MS. He could be comforting for others, but never for himself.

The last thing Leo would know of him, was the fact that he had betrayed the President's confidence and let down the Bartlett administration. Leo would never know how proud Toby was that he was going to be Vice President. No matter how unsure Toby had been about Santos, Leo was a dream candidate as far as Toby was concerned. He had never met anyone more capable and true…except maybe President Josiah Bartlett.

Toby took another long drink. He let out a long sigh; his fingers lightly went over his beard, as they often did when he was thinking.

The phone rang again and even before he looked at the caller ID, he knew it would be Andy. His thumb lingered over the Talk button of his cordless phone. It rang seven times. He knew one more ring and it would go to his voicemail. His living room filled with silence once more. He held the phone for a long time afterwards.

* * *

"Thank you, Congressman." Josh hung up the phone and glanced over at Donna who was writing furiously. "We've got about three hours before we have to be back to the White House."

"Went faster than expected, huh?" She didn't look up.

"Yeah." He examined her soft profile, her blonde hair secured with a pen at her nape, the loose tendrils caressing her cheek. Her alabaster skin was glowing with a slight pink from the warmth of his apartment. Her sweater hung loosely over her slender figure, the sleeves too long covering her hands. He looked over her delicate fingers as she wrote ferociously trying to get down everything the Congressman had said.

Donna's cell phone rang. Without looking up she reached into her purse on the floor and pulled the phone out. She flipped it open and tucked it between her ear and her shoulder…which was considerably harder to do with cell phones than regular ones. "Donna Moss."

Josh stood up and went into the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee. Her voice carried through his apartment, the familiarity of their closeness once upon a time filled the air. There had been a time when they had been friends and they could talk; now things always seemed strained between them.

He knew that it was his fault. He had done everything wrong with Donna from the very beginning. He had been so angry at her for leaving and yet he couldn't believe that she hadn't left him sooner. Of course Josh had yet to make the distinction between leaving him and leaving her job. To him, it felt like she had walked out on him, but he knew better.

"Josh?"

He turned around to find Donna staring at him. "Yeah?"

"Where were you? I've been calling your name," she replied.

"Uh, sorry. I was just thinking."

She smiled. "Okay." She went to his refrigerator and grabbed two beers. "We're off duty now, right?"

He nodded and watched as she twisted off the cap and handed it to him. "Thanks."

She took a slug off her bottle. Josh couldn't help but watch her pink lips seal around the head of the bottle. They drank together many times. In a bar. In his office. At his apartment. Now for some reason, it felt strange.

"You're staring."

He shook his head. "Sorry, lost in thought."

"What is it that has your attention?" she questioned, tilting her head.

"You."

* * *

Sam opened his hotel room door and stared blankly at Mallory. "Hi."

"Hi," she replied, her lips curling into a smile.

"What are you doing here? Is Hank here? Did we have plans? I had thought about calling you but I thought you would have…"

Mallory covered his mouth with her hand. "Sam, you're rambling." She dropped her hand.

"You always did bring out my best rambles." Sam stepped back. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, I want you to come out. I thought we could take a walk."

"Just let me grab my coat. I'm not used to this weather."

"California has turned you into a wuss. It's forty degrees out there." She held the door open while he retreated inside to grab his coat.

Sam pulled his jacket on and grabbed his wallet. "Let's go, O'Brian."

Mallory broke the silence as they walked down the sidewalk. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hank."

Sam shook his head. "Please. Like you should've been worrying about that. I'm sorry I…I just wasn't expecting a Hank and of course there would be."

Mallory asked, "What about you?"

"Do I have a Hank? Sadly, no. I've been too busy with politics and stuff."

Mallory chortled. "How come you're not out with Josh and Donna?"

"They're working. Didn't think they have time to do anything before dinner at the White House."

"Working, huh?"

Sam gave her a look. "They're working. In order for anything to happen between the two of them, Josh would have to pull his head out of his…"

"Hey, now. No, need to get graphic," she teased.

He chuckled.

Silence drifted around them again. Even the streets seemed unusually quiet.

"My dad wasn't thrilled about the engagement."

"Why not?"

"He said that Hank is a dolt and a fascist."

"You always did like those fascist."

She playfully slapped him across the arm.

"Ow." Sam mocked rubbed his abused arm. "Do you think he was just being overprotective? I've heard there are a lot of fathers that never want to see their daughters married. I mean look what he and the President conspired between us. And we barely even had a date."

"I suppose."

Sam looked over at her. He was sure that she wanted to say something else, but she didn't.

"He thought Hank and I rushed into things."

"Rushed?"

"Well we've only been together for six months. We got engaged the night before he died."

"That is fast, but hey if you're in love…"

"It's more because I'm pregnant and my father was running for the Vice Presidency."

Sam choked and stopped walking. He felt his eyes dropping to her stomach. "I…I um…"

"Don't get me wrong. I love Hank. But now…I don't know if I feel compelled to marry him."

"What about the baby?"

Mallory put her hands over her abdomen. "I want her."

"Her?"

"It's a guess."

He nodded. "You're not sure you want to marry Hank."

"If it hadn't been for the baby there would be no marriage right now. There would be dating and sex."

Sam choked. He recovered quickly, clearing his throat. "Are you happy?"

"I am."

Sam shrugged and started walking again. "Then that's all you have to know. Leo would've come around when he saw that you were happy. I've been on one of those campaigns. Leo didn't have time to look in the mirror, let alone see if his daughter was happy. Do what's best for you, Mal."

"I miss talking to you," she sighed. They started walking down the street again. She linked her arm with his.

Sam smiled. "Me too."

* * *

"Jed?" Abigail Bartlett stood in the doorway of her husband's study. He was staring blankly into a file that C.J. had given him to read. "Jed?" she said again.

He peered up at his wife. "How long have you been standing there?"

She entered the room and approached his side. "Long enough to know you're not reading what you're supposed to be reading."

He gave her a faint smile. "Yeah."

"Can I get you anything?" She ran her fingers through his graying hair.

Jed reached around her waist and pulled her to him. She pulled his head to her breast and gently stroked his back. "Just you," he sighed, content to be in her arms.

"The girls will be here for dinner tonight. And Charlie." She kissed him on top of his head.

"It'll be good to have the family together again." Jed patted her hip. "I should try and read some of this. The briefing for Iraq is in twenty minutes."

"I'll tell you, I know you love this job but I will be so glad when we're at home in New Hampshire and your biggest concern is which piece of trivia you're going to drive me crazy with."

She leaned down and gave her husband a long, satisfying kiss.

He gently swatted her behind. "I'll see you in a while." He watched his wife amble out of the room. His smile faded when he thought of moving home to New Hampshire and leaving the White House. New Hampshire was certainly home but he would miss Washington D.C. He would miss the White House. He would miss Leo.

Leo. Jed thought of the six in a half years that he had been by his side in the White House and the twenty-four years before that. The man had been his crutch, his friend and his mentor. His brother.

Jed shook himself mentally, he wouldn't get anything done at this rate. He let out a long sigh and returned to his reading.

* * *

"Josh, you're acting very strange." Donna set down her bottle of beer on the counter and approached him. He stared into her eyes and she advanced on him. She put her hand on his forehead and his cheeks. "You're warm. Do you feel okay?"

He grabbed her hand. "Donna, you don't have to take care of me all of the time."

"I wasn't trying...if I don't, then who will," she retorted.

"I managed just fine when you left," Josh snapped.

She started at his abrupt tone. "You're right, I'm sorry." She attempted to move, but he was still gripping her hand.

"Don't apologize. Donna, this whole thing has been messed up and it's my fault not yours." Josh readjusted his grip on her hand, threading her delicate fingers through his. "I keep losing the people that are important to me…"

"Josh, you never lost…"

"Donna, I lost you so many times. You were the only one to come back."

She looked taken aback. "What are you…"

He cut her off again. "You left me for Dr. Freeride. Cliff and the diary. Amy. Then I sent you to Gaza. You quit. I should've hired you."

"Josh," she whispered.

"It was never about the job, Donna; I just didn't want to lose you. I always knew you could do the job. It's just that…I knew what my life was like before you and after you and I didn't want to…"

"I didn't leave you, Josh. It was never about you."

"Wasn't it?"

She peered up into his dark, penetrating eyes. "I…" she trailed off.

"You don't think I see…I know that there are times I'm clueless and completely inept, blind and stupid. But I knew. And if I didn't, the people around me always seemed to like to tell me."

"Tell you?" She was half dazed. "Who?"

"Joey Lucas. Amy Gardner. Toby. Colin."

"Colin?"

"He told me this whole story about this girl that he had taken for granted and I'm sure there was some lesson in there to be learned…I just remember the words 'American Past dalliance gone bad Or tragically unconsummated love, kept at arm's length by puritanical American work place ethics?'" He smirked at the memory. "Leo too."

"Leo?"

"That night on Christmas Eve when you were supposed to meet Commander Wonderful…Leo told me that you left and he knew I was…then when Gaza happened, I lost it outside the Oval office with Kate and he told me to go to you. He said everyone would understand if there was some where else I would rather be."

"Josh, what are you saying?"

"I'm telling you that I'm tired of losing the people I..."

The cell phone in Donna's pocket started to ring. She pulled out of his reach and answered the phone. Josh stared after her and wondered if he had just made a mistake. He wondered if she knew what he was going to say.

He let out a long sigh. Two hours and twenty-seven minutes until they had to be at the White House, maybe now wasn't the time. It didn't ever seem to be the right time.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
